galaxy_on_fire_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Federation
Please add thoughts and history at you own will, I don't own this joint. The Terran Federation The Terran Federation is a spacefaring group who's population is made up of mostly "Terran". The Terran Federation is new compared to the Nivelian Republic and Vossk Empire. While being new to the Universe they seem to have gained a foothold, they have been in a war with the Vossk Empire and have assisted Keith T. Maxwell with events in Void Space and in the events in the Ginoya System helping to combat the supernova. The Terran Federation owns a massive fleet which consists a wide variety of vessels. These range from the popular Inflict fighter, to the heavily armoured Rhino craft which is used to transport infantry and resoruces from system to system. History The Terran Federation was formed not so long after the started to begin exploring space. Several worlds were colanized in the wake of the advancement of Jump Gates, around 2500 A.D the Terran Federation took over all forms of government and military. First contact was made on 2642 A.D by General Scott Green along with Admiral Harpy Tooth , both these members documented the first words spoken to another species. The species identified themselves as the Grey (when translated into Common Tongue(English)). The Grey revieled themselves as the species who had been documented many times on Earth centuieys before (Yet the Grey's still deny to taking people from Earth). The Terran Empire entered a time of prosperity and expanded far and wide into distant parts of the galaxy. The Greys had given the Terrans the knowedage to quicker travel and the knowedage of other species. The Nivelian Republic was contacted next through a Grey organized meeting, this was due to the fact that the Greys at the time thought that the meeting of two large spacefaring groups would cause a massive war. The meeting was ended on the note of peace. 2813 A.D was the year of the rebellion which caused a rift in the Terran Federation. The minority rebellion group was a group of anti-expansion extremists, who's goal was to contain expansion and cut of communication with other species. Earth and the whole Sol system were lost along with a few planets which were closer to Sol. The split caused a shift of capital to Eden Prime. The first meeting with the Vossk went terribly wrong. A Terran Merchant by the name of Johnathan Dimir cut i nfront of a Vossk High Commander when passing through Grey space, this caused the Vossk ship to fire upon the traveling merchant. Barely surviving the ordeal Johnathan Dimir contacted Eden Prime with a cry for help. The Vossk High Commander closed in on Johnathan to finish him off. Upon which at this time Terran forces entered the system and fired upon the Vossk High Commander's ship. This sparked a massive fued between the two races before any offical meeting, which only occured 1 year later. Not much happened during the time between 2914 A.D to 3496 A.D before the start of the Vossk Wars in which many a battle was fought. Around 3576 A.D a ceasefire was signed, yet ever since tensions between the two factions has been high. This is the latest entry to date of the Terran Federation.